Ostinato
by AngelloreXx
Summary: Saya deve seguir seu destino, e o dever de Haji é acompanha-la incondicionalmente até que a noite chegue, ele tenha que se despedir e esperar, esperar, esperar. SayaHaji


**Ostinato**

_-AngelloreXx-_

* * *

_Ostinato_: (s.m.) do Lat. _obstinatus_;  
repetição exata e persistente de motivo melódico ou rítmico.

-

Ela acorda, e há expectativa, excitação, ânsia, receio. Ele procura por algum sinal de reconhecimento nos olhos castanhos, _mas não_. Ela não se lembra, como ele sabia que não se lembraria – a esperança, porém, nunca o deixa.

_Estive esperando por você_, e ele então estende sua mão à trêmula criatura. Suas feições se contraem em dúvida e anseio e repulsa, e ela tem os olhos marejados quando estuda a mão que lhe é oferecida.

Ela recusa.

Haji não deixa sua decepção perceptível – não, não depois de tantos anos – enquanto leva a mão outrora estendia até sua boca, dentes rasgando pele e carne até que sangue fluísse em abundância. Ele a oferece novamente.

E ela recusa.

-

_Quem é você?,_ e por mais que ele espere por isso, por mais que suas feições permaneçam impassíveis enquanto continua a encara-la, nesse momento ele imagina se existe dor maior.

_Sou aquele que prometeu segui-la por toda a eternidade_, e olhos confusos o estudam com interesse.

Ela reconhece a canção, ele pode dizer – a mesma suíte, as mesmas notas, o mesmo andamento – mas as lembranças nela provocadas pela melodia não são tão doces quanto as que ele guarda para si.

-

Ela logo é jogada de volta ao mundo de sangue e perdas e agonia. Mas Saya continua delicada demais; infantil demais; magra demais, mesmo para sua baixa estatura – e Haji se pergunta se algum monstro já teve uma aparência tão frágil.

Eventualmente ela aceita seu sangue – uma dependência mais psicológica que física, talvez – e _acorda_, mas não é o suficiente. Nunca é suficiente. Haji observa seus olhos se tingirem de vermelho e a fúria retornar com uma rapidez aterrorizante.

Ela insiste que essa é uma batalha só dela, mas sempre confia e espera e sabe que Haji estará ao seu lado. E então a dependência aumenta, mas também aumenta a distância – a cada batalha travada, a cada chiropteran assassinado, a cada período de sono, a cada vez que ela se alimenta _dele_.

-

_Me dê__ o seu sangue_, ela agora comanda, e ele nem ao menos hesita antes de obedecer. Ela deve seguir seu destino, e o dever de Haji é acompanhá-la incondicionalmente até que a _noite_ chegue novamente, e ele tenha que se despedir e esperar, esperar, esperar.

Ela nunca pergunta sobre seu paradeiro durante o sono, mas Haji sabe, pelos olhares e toques e silêncios prolongados que ela se incomoda e se preocupa e se intimida, mesmo sem saber ao certo com o quê.

E o momento em que eles devem se separar chega, e Haji imagina se os cavaleiros de Diva sentem o mesmo que ele quando os olhos da rainha se fecham pela última vez.

**oOoOo**

É com um misto de espanto e alívio e contrariedade que Haji encontra Saya, após tantos anos, sorrindo. Ela ainda não sabe, não se lembra, então ele diz – e repete – a si mesmo que é perfeitamente natural que ela possa rir assim, tão sincera e despreocupadamente.

Eles se reencontram, e ela rejeita seu sangue e sua realidade, como esperado, mas dessa vez a recusa é mais incômoda que o normal.

Ela decide lutar, como esperado, mas agora com mais determinação que antes, e ele se pergunta o por quê. _Por favor, lute_, Haji repete as palavras das quais ela precisa, e ela _bebe _– com menos freqüência, ele nota -, e ele se pergunta se essa é a única coisa que os liga agora.

E ela luta, como esperado, mais forte e violenta e incontrolável, mãos e olhos pouco a pouco se tornando permanentemente manchados de vermelho. Mas ele não é mais aquele que limpa as manchas rubras do rosto pálido após as batalhas, assim como ele não é mais aquele que corta os seus cabelos negros quando estão longos o suficiente para atrapalhá-la a lutar; ele não é mais aquele que enxuga as lágrimas que ela derrama quando seus sonhos são apenas mais uma reprodução da realidade, ou aquele com o poder de trazê-la de volta de sua insanidade.

Haji não é mais aquele a dizer para Saya que há, sim, uma esperança apesar de tudo – pois ele mesmo não acredita mais nisso.

**oOoOo**

Saya se arrumava em silêncio, gestos curtos e decididos, olhar fixo no espelho à sua frente, mas visivelmentedistante em pensamentos. Haji estava ao seu lado, obviamente, apesar da garota não ter lhe direcionado a palavra até então.

O vestido escolhido por ela era definitivamentepouco prático para a batalha que se seguiria, mas talvez...

Inconscientemente, Haji se lembrou da primeira vez em que vira Saya; ela usava um vestido da mesma tonalidade, a mesma cor das flores que ele sempre colhia para ela, naquele tempo tão distante e irreal.

Talvez, aquele fosse o vestido que ela escolhera para o momento em que ele finalmente cumpriria sua promessa.

Saya sentou-se à penteadeira e afastou a franja de seu rosto antes de começar a se maquiar desajeitadamente. O quarto estava mal iluminado, mas Haji pôde ver o brilho rubro que dançava nos olhos da garota enquanto ela tentava esconder a palidez de seu rosto.

Haji permaneceu imóvel quando ela suspirou e falou em voz baixa: "Tenho a aparência de uma criança, não importa o que faça," e, como se esperasse que a única resposta de seu chevalier fosse o silêncio, continuou: "nem mesmo maquiagem ou saltos altos podem disfarçar isso".

Desistindo de manchar ainda mais o contorno de seus olhos, Saya largou com violência o pincel do delineador na penteadeira, e começou a esfregar os dedos em seus olhos nervosamente. Haji caminhou até ela e ajoelhou ao seu lado, segurando seus pulsos com firmeza suficiente para impedi-la. Ela deixou sua cabeça pender, até que Haji tocou suavemente seu rosto, fazendo com que ela virasse em sua direção. Ela hesitou por um instante antes que seus olhares se cruzassem.

A mão enfaixada de Haji manteve o toque no queixo da garota, conservando seu rosto no lugar, enquanto, com um lenço, começou a limpar os cantos dos olhos dela com delicadeza. Saya se recostou no toque dele, e suspirou pesadamente.

"Me lembro de quando você penteava meu cabelo antes de dormir", ela comentou, olhos fechados e expressão mais próxima da serenidade do que estivera nos últimos tempos. Ela abriu seus olhos então, e encarou seu chevalier. "Haji... Estou com sono".

Ele concordou com a cabeça; já sabia que esse momento estava próximo.De maneira alguma, porém, poderia dizer que estava realmente preparado, não importa quantas vezes essa situação se repetisse."Estarei esperando você acordar," ele disse em um sussurro, mais por costume e impulso do que por sua racionalidade característica, e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito tais palavras.

_Não haverá uma próxima vez_, os olhos dela diziam, mas as lágrimas que ameaçaram se formar mostraram que ele não era o único que ansiava por um futuro no qual eles poderiam ter alguma esperança. Saya piscou várias vezes, sem saber o que dizer, tentando disfarçar os olhos marejados.

"Eu... Já está na hora, o Kai e o Sr. David devem estar nos esperando," foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, em quase um sussurro. "Devemos ir."

Haji levantou-se de maneira mais súbita que o normal, o que não passou despercebido por Saya. Com um gesto fluido, ele entregou à garota o par de longas luvas brancas que ela havia separado.

"Se é isso que você deseja."

"Desejo..." Ela repetiu, reticente, enquanto vestia as luvas. "Meu maior desejo agora é colocar um ponto final nisso, Haji. Quero que essa batalha chegue ao fim".

Ele se manteve em silêncio, reconhecendo um toque de tristeza misturado à determinação de sua voz.

"Qual é o seu maior desejo, Haji?"

O chevalier foi pego de surpresa, e apenas a encarou com um olhar vazio. Os olhos castanhos de sua rainha estudaram sua reação silenciosa com interesse e consternação, e ele sabia que ela se arrependera de ter feito tal pergunta.

"...Meu maior desejo é poder esperar," ele respondeu, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela o encarou, confusa.

"Esperar que possamos começar tudo do início, novamente."

Ela engoliu em seco, e seus olhos evitaram os dele. "Nossa promessa... Se eu sobreviver, se eu matar a Diva... Você deve cumpri-la hoje".

"Estarei ao seu lado até o final," ele respondeu prontamente, sua mão ainda estendida. "Se esse é o seu real desejo, então tirarei sua vida com minhas próprias mãos."

Ela lutou contra lágrimas mais uma vez, mas aceitou a mão oferecida. Porque essa era a hora de acabar com tudo.

A dúvida em seu coração, porém, nunca machucara tanto.

-

_Estritamente falando, o ostinato é uma repetição exata, mas no uso comum, o termo cobre a repetição com variação e desenvolvimento musical. Nesta definição, _padrão_ implica em ser a recorrência antes reconhecível do que ser uma repetição exata._

* * *

_N/A:_ Resposta ao Desafio dos Temas do MDF, o tema é "padrão". Muito muito muito obrigada a Naru e ao Demo pela ajuda. Comentários sobre a fic no meu Live Journal (link no profile). 


End file.
